


Like a Princess

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tipsy Sarita tries on one of Brigid's old dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Princess

It only took a few weeks after arriving at Skyhold for Sarita to start sharing Brigid's bed with her at night. It was difficult for Brigid, sleeping next to the woman she loved but feeling unable to tell her. More difficult though was how guilty and concerned she felt when she saw how tired Sarita was as she was unable to sleep without someone near her having spent her whole life sharing tents and aravals with her clan. So they started sharing once more. This particular night they were both a little tipsy and giggly having drank several glasses of wine to celebrate another successful dragon hunt.

Brigid laughed as she saw Sarita rummage through her trunk and pulling out Brigid's old dresses from her time as a pampered noblewoman. Length after length of silks and satin in reds and greens and golds. Brigid took a moment to admire the curve of Sarita's rear as she bent over to reach the bottom of the trunk.

"Aha!" Sarita exclaimed triumphantly as she pulled a deep red gown out with a flourish. "This colour is the one I like best!" She smiled happily. "It reminds me of the sweet berries by the river where we camped in the Summer. A bunch of us used to skinny dip on the hot days and then lie out for the sun to dry us, eating the berries."

The dark haired elf seemed to be getting lost in her memories of more carefree days as her best friend tried not to keep the image of a wet and naked Sarita lying stretched out in the sun at the front of her mind.

Her green eyes lit up with joy and she knelt on the bed next to Brigid. "Would you let me try this on? It is just I have never worn anything even a little like this before!"

Brigid laughed happily, "Of course! What's mine is yours!"

Sarita stood up quickly, wobbling on her feet a little as she quickly pulled her simple tunic top off and practically ripped her breeches off while she was at it. Brigid just got a second or two of seeing her creamy pale skin in only a small pair of lace blank smalls before the deep red grown was pulled over her head.

She held one hand aloft in triumph, the other holding the gown up. She was practically swimming in the gown, it was several inches too long and far too loose about the bust. By all rights she should have looked ridiculous but she had never looked more beautiful to Brigid. Her emeral green eyes were bright and her face was lit up with a smile, the colour of the dress made her appear like a desire demons temptation. She twirled in a little circle, the sleeves sliding down over her shoulders before she tripped on the skirts and fell backwards onto the bed.

"So, how did I look?" Sarita smiled, raven black hair tousled over the bed and her cheeks flushed.

Brigid applauded, "Beautiful, just like a Princess!"

"Why thank you!" Sarita replied. Her ears flushed pink as she quickly added, "I am sure you looked much better in it though, you always look beautiful."

Brigid struggled to think of a reply but the moment passed as Sarita sat back up and removed the dress and slid her tunic back on. She quickly piled the dresses back up on the trunk before curling up next to Brigid. "Goodnight Brig..." Just as quickly as she had been laughing Sarita was fast asleep and Brigid laughed softly at how her friend was unable to hold her liquor. As she blew out the candle to go to sleep and pulled the blankets over them both an idea came to her that she knew would make Sarita happy.

A week later she presented Sarita with the red dress, cut and altered so that it would fit her like a glove, gently caressing her small curves and clinging to her figure., the alterations arranged with a great deal of help from Josephine. Sarita's eyes filled with happy tears as she pulled it on, Brigid lacing it up along the back.

"This is so wonderful of you Brigid, thank you. I don't think I have ever owned anything so expensive or wonderful. It is so beautiful. Are you sure about this? I mean it is so expensive and then the alterations..."

Brigid pulled Sarita's hair out from under the dress, "Nonsense, it looks better on you than it ever did on me."

Sarita turned to face her, they were only an inch or two apart. Brigid could see every tiny detail of her face, the tiny flecks of blue and gold in her eyes, the dramatic branching lines of her vallaslin, the deep reddy-pink of her lips. Sarita suddenly wrapped her arms around her, the scent of lilacs and elfroot surrounded her, her skin as soft as silk against Brigid's own. A kiss, whisper soft against Brigid's cheek, barely catching the corner of her lips.

"Thank you." Sarita repeated, her ears turning red once more.

"You are welcome. I lov-I mean you are my best friend, I love y-to make you happy."


End file.
